helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peachygotit-Kica
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello! Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:Buono! 『ホントのじぶん』 (MV) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetS30 (Talk) 02:06, November 13, 2011 :D Haha thanks! Yeah, number 2 is my favorite number Xd ^^ Regarding the edit on Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten. You changed the name from Erina to Mano. But her name is Erina Mano. In Japan they write their names with their surname first and then their first name. So please be careful with name edits. Thank you. I think I should be apologize to you. I was probably abit to stereotypical. I thought since you aren't asian, you probably should Mano was her first name. Anyways, if you want you can change it back if you like. Thanks. x I'm a thief JK, LOL, I used the little profile thing you had on your page on mine. Hope you don't mind. ;) <3 WonderBuono! 08:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) | its going to be a double A-side its better if you wait wat the other singles name is so you can do the page cause then renaming the single and then editing the pages is going to take long Puchii/Petit i deleted petit best 11 for the other ones i can change the titles in the hello projec page so it can be esier to understand ok ill leave it like that ok but in wikipedia its says shes the last one and im following wikipedia on that cause for me its easier i know its cause she keeps uploading pictures that are already in the wikia, like yasser6 uploaded the picture first the nina22 and then i see that she uploaded it again and i dont like pictures to be uploaded again like some of buono!s promotion singles and albums i uploaded in 2010 and 2009 when i was the only one here in this wikia editing things she changed to different ones that hardly promote them like i know how i feel when people erase my stuff that i edited ive been through so i dont like at all yeah i kind been in that problem before with a girl called Magiko chan she always got mad at me cause i would erase her information and put new ones but i would just try to make the information more better and she would try to beat me at everything like she tried to beat my edits when she joined which was around december 2009 i had around 1,000 edits already and she would get soo mad cause i would edit everything so for me around when i joined which was november 2009 i had over 800 edits in 3 weeks ive been in the wikia in 2010 i had 2,000 and then 3,000 in 2011 i got 4,000 and then 5,000 and right know i think im going to reach 6,000 so im just trying to fix everthing right, their are some rules in the right side of the wiki activity. i dont want to use it. sorry im writing too longSweetS30 03:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) its better just to have on the hello project page and sayumi and saki's page to people could now whos going to be the new leaders but wait until she graduates to change it and to say "present" on niigakis still cause may is just 1 or 2 months away change it on the day she graduates or after mostly their a sub group because thats wat it says on morning musumes page and in their own page, they were revived but they never performed again or mostly i dont know if they performed again their a revivied unit not a shuffle unit, their mostly a sub group from the members that were in or are in the group okay. but they are mostly a revived unit Why did you remove the pictures I put on the singles? :( WonderBuono! 23:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) True, I just thought it looked cooler. XD WonderBuono! 23:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Soooo can I re-do it? WonderBuono! 23:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) But it's still helpful. Like when a new single comes out, a lot of times I want to see everyone's solo photos, and it's tedious because I have to go to every member's page, which is especially annoying with a group as large as Morning Musume. WonderBuono! 23:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Who says we can't change every once in a while. ;) There's no real reason for it not to be there, so it shouldn't be a problem. The reason I got the idea was because I saw it done on an album page and thought it looked really cool (especially since I couldn't find those photos anywhere else). WonderBuono! 23:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Then I'll change the other pages. That's what I planned to do, I just can't do them all at once. 23:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you wouldn't have to go through the members pages. You could either 1.) click the picture and look at the file name or 2.) you'll notice that I put the pictures in the same order as the members were listed. WonderBuono! 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure a new fan would at least know how to click pictures. WonderBuono! 00:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) What's to be confused about? Either way, that wouldn't happen since there are no solo pictures for that song (as far as I know). WonderBuono! 00:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll do the trios and quartets, then. :) WonderBuono! 00:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC)